


He kehau ho`oma`ema`e ke  aloha

by Alphecca



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Case, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drama, Epic Bromance, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins, Season/Series 06, Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Team as Family, Trust Issues, Work In Progress
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —¿Y qué? ¿Me estás sugiriendo que invite a Steve a pasar un fin de semana conmigo en California pero que mientras estoy en la boda de Amy lo obligue a que visite a su familia?No era,en realidad, una mala idea.
Relationships: Five-0 Team & Danny "Danno" Williams, Five-0 Team & Steve McGarrett, Mary Ann McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Mary Ann McGarrett & Steve McGarrett, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	He kehau ho`oma`ema`e ke  aloha

—¿Entonces...?

Danny miró a Steve por un momento, un extraño, repentino _déjà vu_ dejándolo repentinamente sin palabras. No podía estar seguro qué había despertado la sensación inconsciente. Tal vez era el tono en la voz de Steve, cauteloso pero interesado, curioso. O el hecho que estuviera manejando el auto de Danny y lanzándole miradas de reojo mientras avanzaban por la carretera en una repetición vaga de viejas escenas similares.

—¿Entonces qué?

Tal vez eran las preguntas que no llevaban a ninguna parte.

Steve apretó las manos sobre el volante.

—Lo que no me estás diciendo, Danny. La llamada que terminaste apenas viste que estaba saliendo de mi casa —Steve le dio una mirada acusatoria, férrea—. No pienses que no lo noté. Creo que estos últimos años ya tuvimos demasiados secretos, ¿no te parece?

Danny abrió la boca por un momento, pero la cerró.

Había muchas formas de responder a esa acusación. Podía ofenderse ante lo que Steve estaba implicando, que Danny le podría ocultar algo que le hiciera daño adrede. Podía gritarle por el pequeño recordatorio de las mentiras que Rachel había dejado pensando en sus pensamientos, las mentiras largas y las excusas vacías. Podía, incluso, no decirle.

Sabía que Steve no merecía ninguna de esas respuestas. Tenía muy buenas razones para desconfiar de los silencios. Y los secretos.

Las experiencias con su padre habían dejado una cicatriz permanente en él, en más de una manera. Años y años de creer una historia que no era cierta. También estaba la mentira de Doris McGarrett grabada a fuego en su espíritu, El regreso de su mamá, cuando su fallecimiento había sido el desencadenante de múltiples decisiones y cambios en su vida, había hecho que el recuerdo de la familia McGarrett se derribara como un castillo de arena. Wo Fat, desde luego.

Obviamente, más recientemente, además, estaba Catherine Rollins.

Catherine, una amiga que se había marchado —Danny no se atrevía a llamarla «mejor amiga» considerando lo poco que parecían conocerse a veces Steven y ella, pero sabía definitivamente que Cath era uno de los lazos más fuertes de Steve de su pasado antes de Five-0— aún cuando era la última persona que Steve pensó que se marcharía. Catherine, que se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. Catherine, a quien Steve había querido proponerle matrimonio y con quien había querido compartir un futuro. Catherine que le había dicho a la cara a Danny que no quería hacer otra cosa que quedarse e igualmente se había ido.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse herido. En retrospectiva, en su memoria, podía notar los trazos suaves de inseguridad en la conversación. Lo evasiva que habían sido las respuestas. No había sido justo pedirle a Catherine que se quedara, no había sido justo pedirle que cuidara el corazón de Steve, pero Danny había tenido que hacerlo. Y no le dolía menos la falsedad de la situación. 

Steve podía entender a Catherine todo lo que quisiera, pero Danny no tenía por qué darle la misma consideración. 

—No es nada malo —dijo Danny y lo decía en serio. Aunque pensar en Steve y Catherine no era lo más inteligente si quería sonar creíble. Decidió caminar por terrenos más seguros—. No es nada malo. Mira... Estoy un poco sorprendido por las cosas, pero te prometo que no es nada malo. ¿Y la llamada? ¿La llamada por la que estás tan a la defensiva? No la terminé por ti.

El _estado de ánimo_ de Steve había sido un factor, sí, pero no el único. Y jamás lo diría en voz alta porque Steve no lo apreciaría. 

Danny lo vio apartar los ojos de la calle para fijarse en su rostro. La preocupación arrugaba el gesto. Odiaba haber puesto esa expresión en la cara de su amigo. —¿No es nada malo? ¿No estás en problemas?

Danny se relajó en el asiento del copiloto, satisfecho al ver que Steve no hacía ningún intento de alcanzar su teléfono y examinarlo.

—No. Y no. Estoy perfectamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? Todo está perfectamente bien con todo en el mundo.

Charlie, tan pequeño y valiente, se estaba recuperando de una enfermedad terrible y Danny ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por él, no podía ayudar más. Grace estaba enojada con Rachel, enojada por la oportunidad de su familia perdida, enojada con Danny _y_ por Danny. Rachel estaba angustiada por la salud de su hijo, por la rabia de su hija y por el silencio destrozado de su esposo y Danny no era ciego ante su culpa en todo el asunto. Stan era miserable. Steve había sido abandonado por alguien que amaba y él no había podido hacer nada. Matt estaba muerto y su familia nunca iba a recuperarlo. 

Nada estaba bien. 

Steve frunció los labios. Posiblemente escuchando todo lo que Danny no estaba diciendo.

Danny no quería decirle exactamente qué era lo que pasaba, al menos no quería entrar en detalles de momento, pero podía darle alguna pista para su paz mental. —¿Recuerdas a Amy Hanamoa?

El rostro de Steve tomó un matiz solemne, respetuoso.

Eran momentos como ese, en su simpleza, en su rareza, en su ocurrencia, que Danny se recordaba lo mucho que apreciaba a Steve pese a que la mayoría del tiempo tenía que recordarse que no debía dispararle.

—La recuerdo. Creí que se había mudado.

Danny asintió. —Está viviendo en California ahora. Santa Mónica, si no recuerdo mal. No podía vivir aquí después de lo de Meka y fue con su hermana, que ya estaba viviendo allí. El punto es... el punto es que vino a la isla para ver a su familia... —Danny vaciló por un momento—. Y quería hablar conmigo.

Steve lo miró otra vez. Su cara estaba cubierta por una suave máscara de calma que no llegaba a esconder su simpatía. —¿Sobre Meka?

—No exactamente —Danny vaciló. Era difícil explicar sin decir directamente lo que Amy le había comentado por el celular—. Pero sí.

Steve frunció el ceño. —Lo que dices tiene menos sentido que lo usual, Danny.

Puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí, bueno... Ella quiere algo que no puede tener, pero pensó que yo era la siguiente mejor opción y me llamó. No discutimos los detalles y le pedí, como tenemos un caso, que pasara por mi oficina más tarde. Me dijo que lo haría. Por eso corté la llamada. No había más que decir.

O, más bien, Danny prefería hablar con ella cara a cara. Y lejos de Steve.

La línea en los hombros de Steve se relajó ligeramente. —Vas ayudarla.

Danny no tenía que pensar en su respuesta. Le debía muchísimo a Meka Hanamoa. Más de lo que pudo pagarle en vida, más de lo que podría jamás pagarle. Porque Meka había sido su primer amigo en Hawái. Había sido su amigo cuando Danny estaba en lo más hondo de su furia y su rabia, cuando apenas podía tolerar la visión de la playa y la añoranza por el pasado. Steve, Kono y Chin habían sido su catalizador para el cambio, una bocanada de aire fresco, pero Meka...

Meka se había quedado cuando nadie más quiso intentar. A pesar de todo.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Steve, que todavía parecía que estaba tomando nota de cada uno de sus sentimientos en sus respuestas, asintió. —¿Es sobre algún tema de Meka con HPD...?

—No. No tiene que ver con el trabajo. Y no tiene que ver con Meka. No del todo. Más bien es con algo que necesita de alguien que conoció a Meka-

Steve se quedó mirándolo por un segundo. —Si dejaras de dar vueltas alrededor del tema, Danny, no sonaría tan sospechoso.

—Hablaré con Amy y luego te contaré todo.

Steve aceptó _eso_. Aparentemente. Le dio una última mirada, una que prometía que no dejaría pasar el tema, y Danny hizo una mueca.

El universo definitivamente tenía un sentido del humor retorcido. Steve había querido pedirle a Catherine que se casara con él, pero no había podido, y al mismo tiempo Amy llamaba tentativamente para pedirle que fuese a su casamiento en nombre de su pasado.

Steve no necesitaba un recordatorio sobre lo que no podía cambiar, ya tenía suficientes cosas. Amy no merecía que Danny la tratara como un secreto que no debía tener.

—¿Por qué estás respetando el límite de velocidad? —dudó—. ¿No tenemos una escena del crimen a la que ir?

La sonrisa de Steve tenía un toque de osada imprudencia. Que era mejor que la mirada perdida, dolida, que se posaba en su cara cuando él pensaba que nadie estaba mirando. —¿Me estás dando permiso para romper las normas de tránsito de las que siempre hablas?

Danny se aferró a su asiento como solía hacer cuando Steve se olvidaba que no debía conducir su auto como un maníaco e hizo un gesto con su mano al aire, sabiendo exactamente qué Steve lo interpretaría como un «sí».

Podía tolerar muchas cosas por ver menos sombras en la expresión de su mejor amigo. 

* * *

Amy Hanamoa no había envejecido un día Al contrario. Llevaba el cabello suelto, ondulado y brillante, acompañando una expresión de serenidad que poco concordaba con la imagen que Danny tenía de ella, la mujer que había pedido ayuda para limpiar el nombre de su esposo, la mujer que Danny había ayudado a enterrar a su marido. Si bien habían mantenido contacto antes que saliera de la isla y ocasionalmente le enviaba algún correo preguntando por ella y por Billy, no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Y los últimos años no habían sido amables con Danny. Ni con Steve. Ni con Kono o Chin, para el caso.

Amy se veía feliz. Hermosa como siempre. Pero feliz de una forma que Danny no recordaba haber visto desde... Meka.

Chin le había hecho el favor de llevarla a su oficina, alejada de las miradas curiosas de Grover, Kono y Steve.

—Hola, Danny —Amy se veía un poco incierta.

Danny cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estiró un brazo para acercarse y vio que Amy esbozaba una sonrisa antes de moverse hacia adelante, devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Me da gusto verte —le dijo, honesto.

—A mí también —Amy se alejó, sus ojos un poco nublados—. Gracias por recibirme. Sé que te tomé por sorpresa.

—Una buena sorpresa —replicó porque, entre todas las cosas que colgaban sobre sus cabezas, la presencia de Amy era una de las menos angustiantes. La memoria de Meka, el haberle fallado, arrastraría siempre un sentimiento amargo, pero Amy no merecía estar asociada solo a la pérdida. Su sonrisa era más que bienvenida—. No tienes idea. No han sido tiempos fáciles últimamente.

—Mamá me dijo algunas cosas que salieron en las noticias —comentó ella, sus ojos amables e inquietos—. Pero sé que la realidad no siempre es lo que sale en las noticias.

—No, no siempre —Danny hizo un gesto hacia el sillón, un ofrecimiento para que Amy se sentara de nuevo—. Y créeme en las noticias fueron amables. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Te ofrecieron algo mientras esperabas...?

Amy asintió. Se sentó con suavidad, abandonando el bolso en un rincón y dejando sus manos sobre su regazo. —Sí. Tu amigo, Chin creo, fue muy amable. La verdad es que me sorprendió que me recordara.

El caso de Meka había sido un cambio rotundo, un antes y después, para Danny con Chin y Steve. Por muy diferentes razones. Chin se había abierto sobre su pasado con él y su relación con Steve había superado una prueba al mismo tiempo.

Steve tenía una memoria terrorífica, pero Chin Ho Kelly recordaría eso por su significado. Quizá, incluso, Kono se acordaría. 

—Él tiene una memoria que podría enloquecerte —replicó—. ¿Viniste con Billy?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, Billy está en casa con... con mi prometido.

Danny estiró el brazo hacia Amy y esperó a que ella tomara su mano antes de hablar. —No te voy a juzgar, Amy. Ya lo sabes. Estoy feliz por ti. ¿Tengo que felicitarte de nuevo? Porque lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

Los ojos de Amy se llenaron de lágrimas. —Sí, lo sé. Lo... es que estar aquí de nuevo y... todo. No fue fácil volver… pero es más fácil de lo que era, ¿sabes?

Entendía perfectamente el sentimiento.

Apretó la mano de Amy. —Lo sé.

—Nunca había pensado en casarme de nuevo. No lo pensé por mucho tiempo.

Danny sabía alguna que otra cosa sobre aferrarse a los recuerdos. —Pero este prometido te hizo cambiar de opinión.

Amy sonrió. La sonrisa era como el sol que se filtró a través de las nubes después de un día gris. Era la sonrisa correcta, la sonrisa amable y dulce de una persona enamorada. —Se llama Enver.

Meka estaría tan contento de ver a Amy sonriendo así. Después de haberla visto hundida, Danny estaba contento de verla así de feliz.

Hizo una pausa.

—¿Y su apellido?

La repentina risa no fue inesperada, pero sí la agradecida sonrisa que permaneció en el rostro de Amy. —Su apellido es Saunders. Es un maestro… No vas a encontrar nada cuando revises sus antecedentes. Nada serio, al menos, por lo que él me dijo.

El tono era ligero pero la mirada en los ojos de Amy tenía una certeza que hizo que algunos nudos dentro de su estómago se aflojaran.

Vaciló por un momento antes de retomar el tema. —Yo... sé que esto es pedirte mucho, Danny. Que vengas a la boda es... Sé que es...

—No lo es.

—Sí, sí lo es —Amy le discutió, firme, gentil—. Sé que te he pedido demasiado. Siempre. Pero no... No tengo a mucha gente que pueda pedírselo y que entienda... No puedo pedírselo a los abuelos de Billy, son los padres de Meka, pero tú eres... tú eras su favorito. Fuiste el que estuvo con nosotros hasta el final. Y quiero... necesito que estés ahí. Es- es difícil de explicar.

Danny no sabía qué hacer con eso.

No sabía qué demonios hacer con eso desde la primera vez que Amy se lo había dicho. Lo peor era, de cualquier modo, que él necesitaba escucharlo. No necesitó escucharlo la primera vez —aquella vez en la que Amy fue a buscarlo con el corazón roto por la pérdida—, pero definitivamente necesitaba escucharlo ahora.

Necesitaba escucharlo ahora que Rachel había puesto su mundo de cabeza otra vez. Necesitaba escucharlo ahora que no podía hacer nada para aliviar el corazón de Steve. Necesitaba escucharlo ahora que su hijo estaba luchando contra una enfermedad y él no podía hacer más esperar, sentirse impotente y enojado en silencio. Necesitaba escucharlo ahora que era evidente que Danny era responsable de romperle el corazón a más de una persona.

—Puedes pedírmelo sin problema, Amy —dijo Danny. Sabía lo difícil que había sido para ella. Perder a Meka y tener que preocuparse por el futuro de su hijo y por su familia. El haber tenido que enfrentar las acusaciones aún estando en duelo no había sido justo para ella y aunque Danny había hecho todo lo posible por aliviar la carga, él sabía que muchas cosas se quedaron marcadas más allá de todo. Amy no olvidaría, por ejemplo, cómo la gente en la isla le dio la espalda a la familia de Meka cuando más lo necesitaba—. _Voy_ a estar allí. Te lo prometo. Ahora, me gustaría ver el anillo, si no te molesta.Y Y espero que me hayas traído una invitación formal porque sino-

* * *

Steve estaba en su oficina cuando Danny regresó, lo que era un alivio, pero tanto Kono, Chin y Lou estaban alrededor de la mesa principal y lo estaban mirando con tres expresiones dispares de curiosidad. Lo habían visto salir con Amy.

La expresión en la cara de Kono era extrañamente simpática y Chin, aunque no se veía contrariado, tenía la arruga entre sus cejas que decía que estaba más preocupado de lo que parecía. Considerando todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de ellos, todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses, _en los últimos años_ , Danny podía entender la inquietud subyacente. Lou parecía interesado, lo que era un filoso recordatorio que él no había estado presente en el caso de Meka y que era un maldito buen policía igualmente porque intuía que el asunto era importante. Los tres eran unos entrometidos pero, qué podía hacer, Danny también lo era.

Y hablar con ellos sobre el tema era más fácil que hacerlo con Steve.

Inusualmente.

—Esa era Amy Hanamoa —le dijo a Lou, por si acaso—. Fue la esposa de mi compañero de HPD, antes de Five-0.

Lou pestañeó por un momento. Luego bufó.

Danny levantó una ceja. —¿Qué?

—No se me había ocurrido la posibilidad que tuvieras un compañero antes de McGarrett.

Danny quería decir que existía vida antes de Steven McGarrett, que Danny había pasado seis miserables meses en HPD y que sólo la presencia de Meka había hecho los días más soportables en el recinto. También tenía amigos y compañeros en Nueva Jersey. _Pero_ él podía entender claramente el punto de vista de Lou.

—Sí, bueno, Meka era un gran tipo —dijo. La cara de Lou cayó en el uso del tiempo pasado y sus hombros se enderezaron apenas mientras que las caras de Kono y Chin se llenaban de simpatía—. Amy sufrió mucho después de su muerte. Se fue al continente a vivir con su hijo.

—Se veía muy feliz ahora —comentó Kono, amable—. ¿Está de visita?

—Algo así —Danny se preparó mentalmente para dar explicaciones. No era un secreto, pero no era ajeno a lo que podría traer a la superficie si lo comentaba con Steve. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la oficina de su compañero y vio que estaba todavía hablando por teléfono—. Se va a casar. Me invitó a su boda.

Chin siguió la línea de su mirada, pero fue el suspiro de Kono lo que cubrió lo que todos estaban pensando.

— _Ah_.

Al menos estaban de acuerdo en eso. 

—Sí.

Danny sabía que Lou había visto el anillo para Catherine, porque Steve no había sido muy reservado sobre el asunto—o mejor dicho, había sido reservado sobre ello hasta que Danny abrió la boca, pero había dejado la reserva a un lado fácilmente. Nahele había traído la alianza a la oficina, después de todo. Steve no los había dejado al margen.

Lou había visto antes que todos el anillo, lo que era un poco molesto para Danny, pero todos habían tenido la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo a la elegante cajita y entender lo que significaba.

Quizá era una de las razones por las que Steve estaba pasando más tiempo en su oficina. Más alejado, más retraído. Sabían del anillo y que Catherine no estaba. No necesitaban mucho más para sacar conclusiones.

Danny estaba seguro que era un poco más complicado que eso. Con Steve nada era sencillo.

—¿Cuándo es la boda? 

Danny sacudió la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento. Repasó la invitación mentalmente.

—En un mes.

—Y es en California, ¿no? —preguntó Chin. Danny no estaba seguro cómo sabía ese detalle, a veces Chin solo parecía saber cosas—. Te ayudaría tomarte un tiempo lejos de todo.

Que era cierto, por supuesto.

Danny había ido a Nueva Jersey el año pasado y varias veces después que encontraron... Después de Matty. Pero habían sido visitas llenas de dolor y tormento, llenas de arrepentimiento. Había viajado a Londres durante unas vacaciones pero jamás estaba tranquilo pasando las fiestas en la misma zona horaria que Amanda Savage. Y su última salida con Melissa había terminado con él siendo apuñalado y con el ex marido de ella, muerto.

Todas desgracias que poco tenían que ver con Hawái, curiosamente. Todas desgracias que tenían que ver con Danny y la gente que lo rodeaba.

Quizá Rachel había tenido razón cuando decía que él no dejaba de atraer al peligro.

—Estaba pensando en eso.

—Oye, Lou —Steve se asomó a la puerta de la oficina y le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Danny antes de concentrarse en Grover—. Ven por un momento, necesito que me confirmes algo.

Lou soltó un suspiro teatral ante el tono demandante y Danny se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que Steve no se acercaba a la mesa a hablar con ellos. El caso no había sido uno de los más complejos con los que se habían cruzado pero, honestamente, no podía pensarlo como algo malo.

Steve, que visiblemente necesitaba distraerse, quizá no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Podrías también llevarte al jefe —comentó Kono en voz baja—. A él le haría tan bien como a ti alejarse un poco de la isla.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Steve que me acompañe a una boda después del fiasco de lo que pasó con Catherine? —preguntó Danny, escéptico. Kono hizo una mueca—. Y no puedo _no_ decirle que voy a ir a una boda. Ya sabes cómo es.

—No le gustaría que no se lo dijeras por lo de Catherine —confirmó ella, aunque no era necesario—. Creo que eso solo le molestaría más.

Chin frunció los labios. —Pero no vas a ir solo, ¿verdad? 

Danny no sabía qué había hecho para merecer a esta gente maravillosa en su vida.

—Podrías ir con Melissa, ¿no? —dudó Kono. No había malicia en su tono pero ella ya le había preguntado, en la ceremonia de la boda, por qué no había ido con Melissa.

Era una opción ciertamente. Danny no quería invitar a Melissa, pero no quería compatir sus motivos todavía. Seguramente tendría que hacerlo con ella, eventualmente. Tendría que arreglar varias cosas con ella, si quería que su relación siguiera adelante.

—Aún no decido.

Kono y Chin intercambiaron una mirada. Danny no quería preguntarles qué estaban pensando.

—En Los Ángeles están Mary, Joan y la tía de Steve —dijo Chin, al final.

Danny sabía eso. Mary en general prefería enviarle correos antes de llamarlo, pero se mantenían en contacto. Mary Ann solía pedirle consejos sobre Joan, más que otra cosa, y Danny se aseguraba de mantenerla en bucle sobre lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor. Porque Steve era pésimo en hacerlo. No tanto en mantener el contacto, no, sino en compartir los detalles de su vida. No que Danny podía culparlo, considerando lo agitados que habían sido los últimos meses. —¿Y qué? ¿Me estás sugiriendo que invite a Steve a pasar un fin de semana conmigo en California pero que mientras estoy en la boda de Amy lo obligue a que visite a su familia?

No era, _en realidad_ , una mala idea.

Kono esbozó una sonrisa divertida. —Creo que mi primo estaba sugiriendo que preguntaras Mary a ir a la boda contigo. 

Steve podría matarlo por la _mera_ sugerencia.

Pero tampoco era mala idea.

—Ah.

—No es lo estaba sugiriendo.

—Y me encantaría ver qué te dice el jefe sobre eso. —dijo Kono con una sonrisa, ignorando a su primo—. Pero me gusta más tu idea. 

—No es lo estaba sugiriendo —insistió Chin.

Steve y Lou eligieron ese momento para unirse a ellos alrededor de la mesa principal. Los ojos de Steve se fijaron en Danny. —¿Qué debo decir sobre qué? ¿Qué idea?

—No importa ahora —replicó automáticamente. Nunca era una buena respuesta para Steve pero no quería empezar a discutir sobre el tema con Chin, Kono y Lou como testigos—. ¿Tenemos algo más sobre el caso?

Le envío una mirada de súplica a Chin. Porque Kono, evidentemente, no sería de ayuda.

Chin Ho Kelly le devolvió una mirada serena pero, de todos modos, se giró para captar la atención de Steve. —Duke llamó para decirnos que el sospechoso confesó pero quiere comparar la declaración con las cosas que encontramos.

Steve se quedó mirando a Danny por otro prolongado intervalo de tiempo. —Iremos a hablar con él. 

**Author's Note:**

> **He kehau ho`oma`ema`e ke aloha**   
>  Love is like a cleansing dew.


End file.
